Secrets Revealed
by Orange Bulldog
Summary: Just a magical look into how Willow and Tara could have gotten together. Reviews welcome!


Disclaimers:

These are obviously not my characters, I'm just borrowing them from Joss Whedon and anyone else who owns them.

If you have issues with people of the same sex loving each other, or live someplace where that's illegal (in which case, consider moving) please move on.

Words in _italics_ are the girls' thoughts.

I've always wondered how Willow and Tara actually got together, since they didn't show us on the show. I couldn't see Willow, all questioning, making the first move without something else happening first, and I really couldn't see Tara making the first move ever.

Pairing: Willow/Tara

Rating: PG

Tara sat lost in thought in her dorm room, her sociology book forgotten on her lap. She hadn't seen Willow in a whole day, and she desperately wanted to call and see if she wanted to come over, because she missed her. She had fallen hard for the slim redhead. Of course, Willow didn't know.

Willow walked up to Tara's door, hoping to find the blond witch at home. They had been hanging out a lot lately and Willow was starting to crave her presence. She could feel a growing attraction to her new friend, but had no intention of acting on it. She didn't want to freak the girl out, and besides she had never told anyone about her crushes on girls, so why would she start now?

Tara was reaching for the phone when she heard a knock on her door.

"Willow. Wow, I was just calling you."

"Sorry I didn't answer, I was at your door." Willow joked.

"So, what's up?" Tara asked as she closed the door behind her friend.

"Nothing much....I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out, or something. I brought my books if you have lots of work to do – we could just do our homework. Oh and I found a new spell for seeing if we are magically compatible! We could look at it, try it sometime."

"I'm up for a spell. Is it pretty like the rose one? Well before it went whacko?"

"Well, not really. It's really basic. The weird thing is it doesn't tell you what it does. It just has a few ingredients you mix together, an incantation, and then it says that if you are compatible you will know."

Tara scooted closer to Willow to read the short spell, enjoying the closeness as her right thigh pressed up against the redhead's left.

"I have all of those things. Want to try it right now?"

"Sure. I'll set up the candles."

"Okay. There's five over on that chest that would work."

By the time Willow was finished setting five candles in a circle and lighting them, Tara had collected the ingredients for the spell.

"Okay, so we sit inside the candle circle with one of the four ingredients in each of our hands. We say the incantation, then join hands and that combines them."

Tara handed her friend two small cups which Willow emptied into her hands and sat down in the circle facing Tara, their knees barely touching as they sat cross-legged. They slowly chanted the latin words together while staring into each other's eyes. They joined hands and felt a jolt of energy go through them and then subside. They sat still for a minute, hands still linked.

_I wonder if it worked. How are we supposed to tell_?

Tara's eyes widened.

"Willow, did you just say something?"

"No. Why?"

_Because I think I just heard your thoughts_.

Willow's eyes tried to rival Tara's in size.

"Wow that's pretty cool! You think that's the spell working?"

"I guess so." _I wonder how long it will last_?

"I don't know, the book didn't say." The girls both giggled at Willow's answer of a question that hadn't really been asked.

"I'm surprised it doesn't. This kind of power, well it should warn you to be careful who you do it with."

"That's true, but I guess if you shouldn't be hearing their thoughts it wouldn't work? Or maybe it works differently for different people and that's why it doesn't say."

"Hmm, true, if you have a secret in your mind that the other person shouldn't find out, you probably aren't very compatible are you?" Tara mused.

Suddenly it hit both girls. A secret.

_Oh no, a secret! Liking her is a secret_! Tara thought.

_What if I think about having a crush on her before this wears off? How can we be compatible if I have that big secret_? was the thought coming from Willow's worried brain.

They stared at each other for a moment, neither believing what they had just heard. Then Tara spoke.

"Y-you have a c-crush on me? Why?"

"Why? What kind of a question is that? Because you're you. You're funny, and sweet, and nice, and beautiful."

At that Tara blushed and looked down, letting her hair fall in her face. Willow scooted closer and tipped Tara's face up to look at her, pushing her hair behind her ears, letting go of Tara's hands for the first time since the spell's end.

"Yes, I think you are beautiful." She whispered, and not really knowing what she was doing, she leaned in and kissed Tara gently. Tara closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of Willow's soft lips caressing her own.


End file.
